Death Of Life/Issue 2
Andrew kept driving his car down the road when he came to a sudden stop, right in front of numerous counts of zombies with an empty gas tank. “Ah shit!” Andrew said to himself as he got out of the car. A zombie appeared right behind him and lunged at him luckily the door stopping him from falling. Andrew has his elbow on the zombie’s neck on the verge of getting bit when BANG, a loud shot rings and kills the zombie attacking him. “You just gonna stand there? Come on!” A man with a black jacket blue jeans, and black short hair said standing on the wall. Andrew started running over to where there was a wall separating a small park from the street he was on. Andrew gave his small backpack to the man on top of the wall and as soon as he did this the man jumped back into the park, giving Andrew space to jump over which he did right before the zombies got him. “You good pal?” The stranger asked. “Yeah, yeah I think so.” Andrew replied. “Name’s Drew, how about you?” Drew asked. “An-Andrew.” Andrew replied spotting another man walking up by Drew holding a crossbow. “Oh, this is my friend Pete, we’re in a small group not too far from this park, it’s a little past the small forest a little south.” “Sup.” Pete said. “Uh, hello, name’s Andrew.” Andrew awkwardly says. “Were you heading to Orlando like everyone else?” Drew asks. “Yeah, I was, with a friend too, he goes by the name of Barry, you have him in your group?” “No, sorry. But trust me you don’t wanna head to Orlando it’s fucked there, ain’t no survivors just full of biters.” Pete says. “And you know this how?” “I was in Orlando when all of this started, it was me and a couple of friends, we were on a trip here from New York, wanted to know to Universal Studios and Disney World, then whatever this is hit, people thought it was just a flu, but then people started dying, getting bit then finally turning. It happened pretty fast, I saw my two closest buddies die right in my face.” Pete says wiping tears out of his eyes. “Then I met Drew and his group here, saved me and my friend’s ass just like he saved you.” “My-my friend Barry was going to Orlando.” Andrew says dropping to his knees horrified. “ I’m sorry, Andrew, but I think we should head out to our camp, it’s your choice whether you want to follow us or not, we won’t force you.” Drew says as he begins walking away from Andrew. Andrew hesitates for a minute still on his knees and thinks to himself “Can I really survive out here alone?” He decides to do what’s best, stands up and follows them. Drew turns his neck noticing Andrew following them and he smiles. “Welcome to our little group then Andrew.” Drew says with his back turned to Andrew. A couple of moments later the three are in a small forest with two zombies noticing them. Pete shoots one with his crossbow, and Andrew stabs the other with the small knife he got from his apartment. “Seems you aren’t totally helpless.” Pete says in a joking manner. Andrew glares at him for a second pulling his knife out of the zombie’s head. “How far until we get to your camp?” Andrew asks. “Not too much further, right up ahead actually.” Drew said as he moves some brush out of the way revealing a couple of tents, most being empty with only one man guarding the camp. “Who the fuck is this?!” A man with long black hair, a hat and mullet, black jacket, and some navy cargo pants on says. “This is Andrew, he’ll be joining us.” Drew replied. “Joining us? Are you stupid, you don’t just go out getting people cause’ “oh why not” do you know how dangerous that is?” “Oh come on Craig, relax, Drew’s trying his best here, he saved both of our lives, and I dunno about you but I’m not for one for leaving someone out there to die!” Pete says. “Pete, you don’t seem to understand that people are more dangerous than they’ll ever be now that shit hit the fan, do you know how dangerous people were before it did?! Because with the shit you’re saying it seems not.” “Craig, you seriously need to sit your ass down or something, I’m not going through this shit with you again.” Drew says getting frustrated. “Fuck off, Drew, just because you saved my life once doesn’t mean you’re the boss of me, you may be of this little group, but I’m not gonna follow some incompetent leader that’ll get us killed.” “Seems like you being like that was what got your wife killed in the first place! I’m sure she appreciates it sooooo much.” Drew says extremely irritated and annoyed. Craig stops and looks at him for a second with a saddened face. “I’m sorry, I-I didn’t mean to go that far.” Drew says regretfully. Craig glares at him and turns around walking away mumbling under his breath “Whatever.” “Shit…” Drew says to himself. “Too far man, like way too far.” Pete says nodding in shame at Drew. “I know…just fuck, I don’t know what got over me, I’m sorry.” “I ain’t the one you should be apologizing too, it should be Craig.” Pete says as he goes inside of his tent putting his crossbow next to it. “I-I’m really sorry you had to see that, that was Craig, he doesn’t really like the way I run things, and I guess now I can see why…” “No need for the self-pity Drew, you let things get out of control, it happens to all of us once and awhile, you seem like a good dude, and thanks for saving me, I never did say that. Just don’t let shit like that happen again and you’ll be alright.” Andrew replies smiling. “Thanks for the support Andrew, I really do appreciate it.” “No problem, but uh, where do I sleep, I’m kinda tired.” “Right over there, in the empty tent by Craig, I also think you should know that there are more people, they’re just on a run and getting some more people.” “Alright, thanks.” Andrew says as he walks over towards the tent. Andrew unzips the tent looks back at Craig who is just staring at the fire pit with no emotion or motion and sighs, feeling bad for the man. He gets into the tent and stares up at the top of the tent thinking about Barry, not even knowing if he was alive anymore. “No, no, don’t think like that Andrew, you’ll find him, and he’ll be fine.” Andrew said to himself right before dozing off. “Andrew? You alive man?” Pete asks. “Ye-yeah, I’m good.” Andrew says wiping his eyes. “Alright, then get up, we’re going on a run, you’ll also finally get to meet everyone else and three other new comers. “ Pete said with a smile on his face. Andrew got up out of the tent looking at how the sun is out and realizes it’s morning and that he slept in all day yesterday. “Shit, I’ve been sleep for a while.” Andrew says. “That’s why I asked if you were still alive.” Craig was seen coming out of his tent seeing the new people and makes an angered and annoyed face but instead keeps his mouth shut. Pete then hands Andrew a pistol. “Alright, Andrew, ever used one of these?” “No, guess today will be my first time using it?” “Yup.” “This the new guy who was sleeping in?” A man with short brown combed hair and a small beard asked. “Yup, name’s Andrew, Andrew this is Steve, he’s pretty good with a gun, you’ll be going with me and him.” “Where are we going, into the city?” Andrew asks. “Yup, but one a little farther off.” “Which one?” “The dead city known as Miami…” To Be Continued... Credits *Andrew Howard *Drew *Pete *Craig *Steve Category:Death Of Life Category:Dark Category:Death Of Life Episodes Category:Issues